


In the New World

by Sangerin



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: 12dayschristmas, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In California it was impossible to get a decent cup of tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the New World

California would not have been his first choice. Nor his second, third, nor in fact anything on the first sheet of paper of his posting preferences submitted to the Watcher's Council. The people here were strange, the weather far too warm and sunny, and it was impossible to get a decent cup of tea. No one spoke English as it ought to be spoken – in fact they showed a casual disregard for standards of all sorts. In addition it was clearly catching: Mr Giles was showing signs of a disgraceful shoddiness in his methods. It behoved him, Wesley, to beware.


End file.
